The Jerkinators!/References
*When it first aired, this was to be the series finale of both The Fairly OddParents as well as The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. However, after about a year hiatus, the Fairly OddParents was revived for a sixth season, while Jimmy Neutron has remained cancelled, although a spin-off called Planet Sheen debuted on Nickelodeon in 2010 (featuring Sheen). The spin-off was cancelled in 2013. *This is the first time Mr. and Mrs. Neutron are in 2-D and the first time they met Timmy's parents. *Sheen partially breaks the fourth wall: he asks Carl if he knows what Jimmy and Timmy being friends means, then faces the "camera" and asks, "do YOU?", but after a moment, we find that Sheen was talking to Libby. *This is the second time Jimmy has become stupid. the first was "Normal Boy". *This is the only episode in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy to include only 1 main villain. *Like Abra-Catastrophe!, Channel Chasers, School's Out!: The Musical, Fairy Idol, When Nerds Collide! and Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, an alternative version split into 3 parts also exists with redesigned title cards. This was primarily designed for international broadcasters such as the BBC, who sometimes aired the show inside another show (such as Dick and Dom inda Bungalow). However on occasion the BBC has aired the full length special as a separate program. *Unlike When Nerds Collide which aired two years after the first Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, this one aired six months later. *This is the only Jimmy Timy Power Hour crossover where Goddard and Jorgen Von Strangle are not present, although the former is in the intro with Cosmo and Wanda on his back just like the last two Jimmy Timmy Power Hour episodes. *Chester's eyes are green in Jimmy's universe and his overbite is shown. *There's a online game based on this episode named Shirley's Revenge. *This is an episode that mentions the theme song. Another is Timmy's Secret Wish!. *This was the last official Nicktoons crossover in TV animation until Beast of Friends in 2017. *Out of all of Jimmy's recurring school-mates, only Butch was seen in Fairly OddParents form. While characters like Nick,Brittany, and Betty were only in a small cameo scene in their regular forms. *Near the end, in Retrodimmsdaleaville, the old lady in the angry mob had her cane on fire which means she shouldn't be able to walk. *There are multiple clones of some characters in the domino chain. *In Dimmsdale, Shirley took Cosmo and Wanda's wands and turned them into humans. However, Cosmo can still somehow conjure "The Idiots" jacket onto himself even though Shirley took his magic. *While Shirley was in Retroville at one point, the fire on his head was missing. *The bag of Jimmy's hair has 3 front/back sides. *When A.J. and Chester entered Jimmy's world, they kept their balance. This is contradicts both When Nerds Collide! and Nicktoons Unite!, where, in the former, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Professor Calamitous fly through the portal in Dimmsdale, and in the latter, SpongeBob falls over when he enters Jimmy's Lab. The theory is that when characters (with the exception of Goddard) enter a universal portal for the first time, they do not keep their balance. Since Jorgen and Timmy were not shown after they entered a portal for the first time, it is possible that characters from The Fairly OddParents! universe are not affected by the unbalance. *After A.J. is thawed out, he assumes he is in the future until Libby tells him that he never left the present. Category:References Category:Episodes Category:Trivia